


Cinnamon Birthday Buns

by AzuleOpal



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fluff, Happy 264th Birthday John!, M/M, Modern Era, alex is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzuleOpal/pseuds/AzuleOpal
Summary: John is woken up by the best boyfriend in the world for the best treat in the world.





	Cinnamon Birthday Buns

**Author's Note:**

> 264 years ago, the Earth was gifted an angel by the name of John Laurens. Today, we honour him with this fluffy fic.
> 
>  
> 
> I wrote this almost entirely during class for the past two months.

“Jackie. Wake up.”

John groans as he is gently pulled from sleep by a soft voice. He feels the mattress dip as weight clambers over to join him and he gives a low whine when he feels the warm blanket get pulled off his back, replaced by cold October air. Then a body lowers onto his back.

“Good morning, cinnamon, it’s a very special day today.” The voice murmurs, soft lips pressing chaste kisses to John’s back. 

“Hm? What’s the occasion?” John croaks, enjoying the kisses. He hums contentedly as they move to his shoulders, his neck. 

“It’s your birthday!”

John’s eyes flicker open. "Oh yeah! It is! That explains the kisses.” He says cheekily.

“Yup! Now, get up, cinnamon bun, we need to celebrate!” The body on top of him starts to get up, but John whines.

“Alex, come back! You’re so nice and warm. We can celebrate right here.” The freckled man hums when Alexander lays back down.

“But then how am I going to count your freckles, if I’m covering them?” Alex laughs, kissing a sensitive spot high on John’s spine. He laughs when the man beneath him shivers.

“Fine, I’ll get up.” John concedes, lifting Alex with him. The smaller man lets out a squeak as he rises, then is dumped onto the side of the bed.

“Hey! I come and wake you up so tenderly on your birthday and my thanks is to get thrown off like that? Thanks, Jackie!” Alex complains, pouting.

John shifts to lean over him. “You’re welcome, ‘Lexi.” He rumbles, leaning down to kiss the other man, who immediately forgets his complaints.

“Alright my dear boy, what do you have planned for me today?” John murmurs against his boyfriend’s lips.

“Well, I know you love cinnamon buns-”

Holy shit! Cinnamon buns! You’re the best, ‘Lex!” John celebrates, then dives down for another kiss. 

Alex grins when John pulls away. “We’ll bake as many as you want, I went earlier and got all the ingredients we’ll need.” Alex informs.

John smiles widely, then the whole sentence registers in his brain. He sits back. “Wait, earlier this morning? Alex, it’s barely-” He checks the clock beside him. “Barely eight in the morning! What store opens anytime before nine?”

Alexander sits up, eyes sparkling as he says “Herc’s pantry.”

John snorts loudly, then rolls off the bed and stands. “We’ll need to pay him at some point.”

Alex slides off the other side of the bed and walks over to John’s side. “We’ll pay him in cinnamon buns, of course.”

“Not if I eat them all!” John challenges, dashing to the kitchen.

Alexander smiles, then goes to follow his tall boyfriend to the kitchen, where the latter stands dumb-founded and still shirtless, staring at the island in the middle of the kitchen. It’s covered in bowls, bags of sugar, flour, cinnamon and whatever else is used to make cinnamon buns.

Alexander comes up behind John and wraps his arms around his waist.

“Happy birthday, Jackie. Have I mentioned that I love your freckles yet? Because I do.”

John laughs, shaking his head. Alexander feels the vibrations through his entire body. “You have mentioned that. Every day. I’ll never get tired of it though because I love you.”

He turns abruptly and pulls Alex into a hug, kissing his forehead and placing his head on Alexander’s.

“I love you too, cinnamon bun. Now, let’s get these started. They’ll match your sweet freckles.” Alexander says, pushing up on his toes to kiss John’s dotted nose.

For a moment, neither of them move to pull away, both of them relishing the sounds of trees shaking outside the window, the smell of each other’s skin, the feeling of holding each other in the middle of the cool, quiet kitchen and surrounded by flour, sugar, and cinnamon.

John is the one to break the silence. “I’m hungry, let’s get these started.”

Alex laughs, nodding. He passes an apron and a hair elastic to John, who follows his lead in securing both in their respective locations in his hair and around his waist. He then turns to Alex, who is grinning.

“What?” John asks, failing to hide to hide a matching grin.

“Just admiring how good my boyfriend looks on this fine day.” Alex says nonchalantly. 

John scoffs. “Oh please, I always look this good. You do too, my Little Lion.”

The shorter man rolls his tongue in a purr. The rumbles make John’s face warm and vibrate through his body. Then his stomach joins in and lets go of Alex.

“Okay seriously, let’s bake. I’m hungry.” 

Alexander smiles. “Alright. Here, can you pass me that bowl? Thanks, Sugar.”

John nods and quickly passes Alex the large bowl and the flour, then turns to the smaller bowl, where he will be making the cream glaze, eager to start.

As the two work in harmonious quiet, with occasional kisses and light banter, John realizes that there is soft music in the background. He feels his heart swell with gratitude and affection towards the short Caribbean man beside him.

“Wow, you really did think of everything.” He voices.

“I wanted it to be perfect for you, Jack. You deserve it.” Alexander replies, placing a quick kiss to John’s bare collarbone.

John, in turn, kisses the top of Alexander’s head, then places the bowl full of freshly made cream glaze to the side and glides over to where Alex is coating dough in cinnamon and brown sugar.

“Well, in that case, you’ve succeeded. Here, give me half of that, I’ll help. The glaze is ready.” John suggests, pulling apart the squishy dough. He stretches it and coats it in the cinnamon mix, then rolls it into a spiral, then places it on the pan, already oiled and ready.

“They are gonna be so good. I swear, I almost as good as you, John.” Alexander muses.

John laughs, poking at a belligerent bun, trying to pat it so it stops unrolling. He decides to add more of the cinnamon mixture, which does the trick. 

“Stay.” He orders it, hands slowly retracting. Alexander gives him a confused look then laughs. 

“What’s harder to tame, that cinnamon bun, or your hair?”

“Both are impossible, but I’d say the cinnamon bun. You, on the other hand, is an entirely different story!” John laughs.

Alex laughs and hits him with a piece of dough, covering John’s arm in flour. John smears some cinnamon mixture on Alex in retaliation, who pouts and licks it off, making John laugh more.

“Alright, alright, that’s what I’m talking about! Now, let’s get these in the oven.” John says once he calms down. He rinses off his hand and puts on a pair of baking gloves just as the oven beeps.

Alex opens the and shuts the door and speaks in a comically nasal voice. “My body is ready.”

John snorts again and smiles as he carefully slides the tray into the open oven. The hot air that greets him is an almost welcome contrast to the colder kitchen. He basks in it for a moment, then straightens to stand. Alex shuts the door and turns on the oven to Bake. Once finished, he turns to John.

“Let’s get dressed while we wait. I’m getting cold just looking at you.” Alex suggests, rubbing John’s arms to warm him.

“I would have expected the opposite to happen.” John chuckles, pulling Alex in closer. Alex laughs and kisses him.

“Come on, Cinnamon, your buns need to get warm too. I still don’t understand why you sleep in only boxers in October.”

John makes a disbelieving sound as he starts walking back to the bedroom. “First off, that was smooth, secondly, we have a giant pillow as a blanket. I may be from the South, but we travelled a lot, usually to colder places.”

Alex shrugs. “True. I never travelled much, before coming here. Oh, and by the way, it’s called a comforter, John!” He calls. When all he gets as an acknowledgment is an OK sign and smile from John, he turns back to the kitchen and starts to clean up the floury, sugary mess in the kitchen.

When John returns, he’s pulling down a pale green shirt over his head and dark blue jeans that counter the warmer colours of Alexander’s outfit. He sees that Alexander is just finishing off the kitchen, wiping down the counter and then drying his hands off.

“You sure clean up nice.” John jokes, startling the shorter man. They share a small kiss, then Alex leads John to the dining table.

“That’s a terrible double-meaning, Jack. But thanks. Now, what’s something you’ve always wanted to do but have always felt too embarrassed?” Alex asks as he sits John down and perches on the tip of a chair opposite.

The freckled man puffs his cheeks out thoughtfully. "I dunno. I mean, you know just about everything about me, Alex. You're the closest friend I've got... I guess something I think about a lot though, is is how much you really mean to me. You're my anchor to this world, my wings into the sky. You're so talented, driven, kind, funny, you're smart- I love you, 'Lexi. You mean the world to me."

Alexander is speechless. He wordlessly takes John's hands in his own, squeezes them and brings them to his lips. After a moment of silence, he speaks.

"John Laurens, you have singlehandedly stolen my heart. From the first time we met, I knew I needed you in my life. You are charismatic, bold, intelligent, bold, loyal and so goddamn beautiful. You know I don't like letting people get too close, but you melted my heart, Cinnamon. You set it on fire. I feel blessed every day I wake up beside you, or see you do something incredible, like that time you almost shot that guy who's twice your age and outranks you. I love you too, Jackie. More than words can tell or actions can show."

They sit there, holding hands in pensive silence until John lets out a bubbly laugh.

"That was beautiful. But was it really necessary to bring up the time I almost shot that Lee guy in your dramatic confession of love?"

"Absolutely."

John grins and shakes his head, just as the oven lets out a high beep. The two stand up to check on their sweet creations from that morning.

"You've got to admit, that did make you laugh." Alexander points out joyfully as he opens the oven. 

John concedes with a good-natured huff as he puts on the gloves and ducks into the hot oven. He emerges with a tray of sizzling golden buns that he and Alex admire as he places them on the stovetop to cool. 

"I had no idea we were such good cooks, but damn, these are beautiful." John laughs.

"I agree. Oh, look, honey," Alex coos wrapping an arm around John's waist beside him and gazing fondly at the cinnamon buns. "The kids look just like you! Sweet, golden and freckled."

John snorts, then doubles over in laughter. "Did you just compare me to cinnamon buns?"

"You're my personal cinnamon bun. Sorry, I don't make the rules." Alex replies nonchalantly.

John kisses him, still chuckling, then shakes his head.

"Well then. But come on, we haven't had breakfast and I've been looking forward to this all morning. Let's eat!"

Alexander nods and turns to the coffee machine, which is letting off richly scented steam. He had filled it while John had gotten dressed. He goes now to pour himself and John a cup each. He adds a pinch of sugar to both, then brings them both to the table to see that John is carefully moving the cinnamon buns to a plate and bringing them to the table as well. 

They sit down at the table, facing each other, warmly scented steam rising between them as the moment of serenity settles around them.

Then Alex speaks. "Happy birthday, sweet cinnamon bun of mine."

"Thank you, Petit Lion. This is the best birthday gift I've ever received. Now, let's eat!" John enthuses.

Alexander agrees with a nod and they bite into their buns, reveling in the cinnamon and cream taste.

John closes his eyes and smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Count how many times I repeated an idea. JFC.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this, if you did, let me know! My tumblr and Instagram are both azuleopal, if you were wondering. Feel free to say hi!


End file.
